


Sandalwood And Sea Salt

by electricalsquid



Series: Sandalwood and Sea Salt [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bad Ideas, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, I know i sound thirsty, If u want to ig lol, SPARRABETH FOR LIFE, Thanks, Three AM Writing, kudos yall, love you guys, okay, pls read, this is canon in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricalsquid/pseuds/electricalsquid
Summary: Even as she tells him, fiercely, that she's not sorry, she's memorizing his face, the sharp contours of his cheekbones, the carved beads from empires long fallen in his hair, swaying in the breeze, the smudged kohl painting his eyelids, the warm bronze glow of his eyes and the taunting retort that lay within.Beware, sweetheart, there be pirates here.





	Sandalwood And Sea Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeey guys thank you for taking the time to read this <3  
> I'm sorry it's so short, it was just a little blurb

T'was a funny thing, kissing Jack Sparrow.

She couldn't help but melt into it, relaxing in the comforting smell of spiced rum, and sandalwood, and reveling in the intoxicating taste of brine and something uniquely Jack.

Elizabeth tried as hard as she could to pretend she wasn't the one sending Jack away to his death, to pretend that she wasn't taking away one of the few things Jack prized most, such as his freedom, in deciding that this was the only way.

Even as she tells him, fiercely, that she's not sorry, she's memorizing his face, the sharp contours of his cheekbones, the carved beads from empires long fallen in his hair, swaying in the breeze, the smudged kohl painting his eyelids, the warm bronze glow of his eyes and the taunting retort that lay within.

She'd like to pretend he was doing the same, but she knows better. 

There is a brief silence, in which Elizabeth wants to turn away from the piercing gaze of one Captain Jack Sparrow, but she doesn't, and through the melancholy look in Jack's eyes she sees the faintest, barely there flicker of amusement and affection.

She wonders briefly if he could ever hate her more than she does herself right now.

Then Jack opens his mouth, gold teeth flashing, voice almost humming the words, but she can hear him perfectly fine, aware that this will be the last time she hears his voice, lilting in not quite an accent, but not quite not one either.

"Pirate." He says, face unreadable, and if it wasn't for a hint of...some emotion in his voice and the way his eyes crinkle up in the corners ever so slightly, Elizabeth would think he didn't care that he's about to die by the hand of someone who...

Elizabeth pauses. Well, she's not entirely sure  _what_ she is to Jack, but she can figure it out later, when she will inevitably crash, alone to cry, before pulling herself together. Rather, it would cause unnecessary worrying and God knows she doesn't need that right now.

And so she turns away, leaving Jack shackled to the mast, the taste of her still on his tongue, looking every inch the pirate Elizabeth read about in a book when she was eleven years old.

* * *

 

It isn't till later that she remembers Will. Oddly, she can't make herself feel guilt.


End file.
